


The hovering deep, as he spoke the word

by Pyracantha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Trigger, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Definitely not scary, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy endings always, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Miscommunication, Naga, halloween-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: Sometimes we don't know we're hurt until someone asks the right questions.Crowley has some hidden traumas and when Aziraphale asks for something he didn't know would hurt they need a minute to figure things out.ForHolyCatsAndRabbitsTricktyBoo GO Events Server Halloween Mini EventTitle from the song Jupiter by Sufjan Stevens
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70
Collections: Trick-Or-Treat!





	The hovering deep, as he spoke the word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/gifts).



> So HIIIII!  
> Dannye,  
> I really hope you like this!! You are one of my favorite creators in the fandom and it was SUCH a thrill to write something for you. Which brings us to my confession!  
> I didn't read your request closely enough when I got it and I immediately got writing a story for you. Then closer to the date, I realized that you had asked for ART and I freaked out. I do a lot of photo work and I tried but couldn't get anything close to what I felt was good. Then I dived back into drawing and woe to the amount of paper I cried on! Then I realized, I KNOW SO MANY TALENTED ARTISTS!  
> So the amazing wonderful [sungmee](https://sungmee.tumblr.com/) drew me an illustration for this fic! So you get BOTH and I'm so so glad to have Claire do such a beautiful drawing for this.  
> I hope you like it and Happy Halloween!!
> 
> *all mistakes in the text are my own

His radiance in the dark  
Mysterious shape or beauty mark  
As if it were Minerva  
Breastplate of Jupiter  
The hovering deep, as he spoke the word  
The light, the virgin creature  
All dreams of all disease are fantasy features, first conceived  
Illusions worth remembering  
Our father late at night, forbidding death, he kissed the light

~*~*~

~*~*~

Aziraphale is so warm. He emerges from his floating haze with sunlight dappling his face. He turns towards the light and nuzzles Crowley who is currently snuggling his face into Arziraphale’s neck. He’s still asleep and coiled snugly over the angel’s body. Last night had been unexpectedly emotional and they had fallen into sleep together, a rare occurrence. 

~*~*~

Aziraphale hadn’t thought it would be such a fraught request. 

“Dearest you know I love you in any form.” he had said so flippantly. He winced thinking of Crowley’s face. How it had struggled between fear, disgust, and the overwhelming desire to please him. 

“Angel, I,” he stuttered a bit, “I just need a minute.” Then he’d jammed on his sunglasses and walked out. 

Aziraphale had been stunned. Nearly two years into their relationship he hadn’t thought anything he could say would have provoked such a reaction. 

He’s been fascinated with Crowley’s snake form since Eden. The inky black of his body and the vibrant red of his belly scales were so beautiful. Watching him bask in the sun, scales twinkling almost like stars, is still one of his favorite things. It only makes sense then that over the many years of his existence when he found illustrations of naga that he would be fondly reminded of Crowley. 

The beauty in the depictions of smooth skin sliding into silky scales is something he had always thought about feeling for himself. He’s often wondered if it was Crowley who inspired some of the stories of Cecrops. All the depictions of him with his laurel crown and flowing hair. When Aziraphale had seen Crowley in Rome with his crown of laurels it had made him think of the myths, Cecrops teaching navigation and not allowing animal sacrifice to the gods. It reminded him of the demon with his hidden softness for children and affinity for the stars. 

In the evolution of their new intimacies Crowley has not been shy about being a snake in front of Aziraphale. Sometimes he’s just overwhelmed and he’ll decide that a long slither around the garden is just the viewpoint to give him new perspective. It’s not a diminished intelligence, his wily demon is still all in there, it’s just a whole different set of sensory input. 

A set of input that they’ve put to many a dalliance over these last two years. Which is why Aziraphale had been so confused by Crowley’s reaction to what he viewed as an innocent question. 

He had waited thinking Crowley would be back quickly but as an hour passed and then two, he resolved himself to wait without interference. The pull to call Crowley, to wander outside and see if he could see where he’d gone, to just focus and see if he could feel him, was overpowering but Aziraphale was determined to give him his privacy. He’d obviously touched a nerve and now he’s anxious for Crowley’s heart. They have opened themselves to each other, revealing feelings and insecurities, wants and vulnerabilities, but obviously something has been buried here that Aziraphale had unknowingly pricked. He’d grown more and more regretful the longer Crowley was gone. This wasn’t the first time he’d unwittingly hurt Crowley and he resolved immediately to make amends on his return. This was no time for hesitation.

When the sun began to set he’d heard Crowley come in, his footsteps slow and tired. As he rounded the corner into the sitting room he’d looked mussed and awkward. Aziraphale went to him immediately, stopping short of wrapping his arms around him. His hand went slowly to Crowley’s cheek giving him time to move away if he needed to. Instead Crowley leaned into the caress with a sigh. Aziraphale slid his hand around to cup the nape of his neck and lead Crowley’s head to his shoulder. 

Crowley’s arms then slipped around him, pulling him in closer. He breathed out, “Angel.” and squeezed him tighter. 

Aziraphale’s hands were in Crowley’s hair, stroking them through the tangled strands, soothing sounds escaping from his lips. 

They stood like this for as long as it took for Crowley to be fairly melted into Aziraphale’s embrace. 

“Should we sit, love?” Aziraphale’s voice was a bit gravely with emotion. Crowley lifts his head so he can see Aziraphale’s face. He’s surprised by the tear tracks still drying there. 

“Oh Angel, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean,” he started. 

“No, none of that darling.” Aziraphale interrupts. “Come sit and we’ll get you warmed up.” He gently led him to the sofa. They both sit and Crowley threw his sunglasses down and leaned into Aziraphale until he’s almost in his lap. 

Aziraphale’s hands return to his hair and they just go back to breathing together for a bit. Eventually Crowley spoke into his chest. 

“Angel, I’m sorry for worrying you.” Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something comforting but Crowley continued, “No, Angel let me get this out and then we can talk about it.” He sighed and leaned into Aziraphale and the angel pulled him in tighter. 

“I’m not angry first of all, I know I walked out and I should have talked to you but I was just shocked and I wasn’t sure,” he hesitated trying to find the right word, “I didn’t know exactly what I was feeling. I, I’ve spent millenia working on seeing myself on my own terms. Outside of the monster Hell wanted or the Fallen of Heaven. I rejected the name I was given, I rejected the idea of having to make myself hideous to take part in Hell’s schemes. I,” he paused again, taking a moment to process. 

“The form you asked about, I’ve never, it’s never been something I thought much about. To be perfectly honest I didn’t know I had a problem or issue with it until you said you wanted to see me that way.” He sat up so he could look at Aziraphale. 

“I think I associated it with Hell trying to make a monster of me. It was as if I was being asked to change because of how horrible it is, how terrifying, how ugly. I know that’s not what you intended at all and it’s never come up so I didn’t know my reaction would be so intense. I’m sorry Angel, I just needed to think, to understand what I was feeling. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

He leaned in and pressed his forehead to Aziraphale’s chest, listening to the heartbeat there. “I love you Angel.” He sighed and snuggled closer, squeezing the angel, communicating in that touch that he’s spent his words. 

“Oh dearest, I’m so sorry. If I had any idea. I’m sorry I caused you such hurt by asking for something you didn’t want. I know it’s not something you had even thought of but the idea of hurting you is abhorrent to me.” He kissed the top of Crowley’s head. “You are my light in the darkness, my north star, my beautiful demon.” 

He lifted Crowley’s head with his hand and pulled him up for a kiss. He poured every ounce of love he had for him into it. It slowly deepened until they were clinging to each other, their kisses turning hungry. 

They pulled apart breathing hard. Crowley had a light in his eye, looking at the being he loves more than all the world. He caressed Aziraphale’s face, looking deep into his eyes, memorizing the love he saw there. He could also feel the love the angel was feeling for him in his corporeal form. He smiled and gave an experimental roll of his hips, satisfied when the angel gasped and pulled him back in for more greedy kisses. 

After a few minutes of increasingly desperate snogging Aziraphale pulled away and moaned as Crowley planted fluttering kisses down his neck. “Should we take this upstairs, love?” He shuddered as Crowley lightly bit his shoulder. 

Crowley pulled back and then ducked his head, in something like shyness. “Aziraphale, I think, maybe, could I maybe do what you were asking?” He looked like he was steeling himself for something, rejection or acceptance of his request perhaps? They were both a bit terrifying he thought. 

“Oh Crowley I wouldn’t have you hurt yourself doing something for me!” Aziraphale looked scandalized that Crowley would ask for him to do something he’d just said was a trigger. 

“I, no, no Angel, I think it might be good? Having you see me that way, it would be my choice, and you love me. You would never hurt me, I trust you. It would help me heal something I didn’t know was wounded.” 

Crowley looked at the angel with such love. He took Aziraphale’s hand. “OK Angel?” Aziraphale could only nod. He wanted to make Crowley feel all the adoration he had been feeling for him for so long. 

“Of course darling, show me. I want to know every part of you.” 

Crowley surged in for another kiss and just like that he had shifted. Aziraphale could feel the planes of his beautiful torso under his hands. He moved his hands lower and gasped when his hands slipped from wam skin to silky scales. He pulled back to see all of Crowley and a smile of delight appeared when he saw the full picture. His beautiful Crowley, red hair mussed, mouth kiss swollen, upright on a coil of his tail. 

“You are altogether beautiful, my darling; there is no flaw in you.” he said with a sigh.

“Song of Songs, Angel? Really?” Crowley tried to snark but Azriaphale could see the blush rising in his cheeks. 

“You are so lovely Crowley. Dearer to me than anything in the world. I will always, always love you. Please let me show you.” 

They moved towards the stairs leading up to their bedroom, Aziraphale’s arm around Crowley, his hand absently sliding between skin and scale. Crowley leaned his head on the angel’s shoulder, feeling lighter just for being near him. 

They lost themselves in the joy of each other for the rest of the night. Content in the knowledge that they would always be able to work together in love no matter what. 

~*~*~  
“Mmmm morning Angel.” Crowley slides his mouth up to Aziraphale’s ear, making the angel shiver. 

“Good morning dearest. Did you sleep well?” He’s happy to feel Crowley’s coils over him still. A sign that he was still comfortable in his skin. 

“Always sleep better with you.” 

They snuggle together and Aziraphale can feel Crowley tipping back to sleep in the morning light. He nuzzles closer and whispers “Sleep sweetly and dream of what you love best.” 

Crowley just smiles and drifts off safe in the arms of his angel. Forever protected, forever loved.


End file.
